Sonrisas
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Su sonrisa era perfecta y era permanente, o era lo que Yamamoto pensaba antes de encontrarsela por la tarde. 89/Fem!27


_**¡Hola! No estoy muy segura de su esto es un Drabble o un One-shot… espero que les guste aunque es demasiado sencillo xD y raro...**_

 **Disclaimer:** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece.**

Despertar, salir a correr treinta minutos, regresar a su casa, saludar a su padre quien para entonces ya se habría levantado y se encontraría haciendo el desayuno, subir a su habitación y tomar su uniforme para darse una ducha rápida, vestirse, peinarse, lavarse los dientes y sonreír al espejo para comprobar sus resultados. Regresar a su cuarto por su mochila y meter sus cuadernos y libros del día.

Bajar las escaleras y sentarse a desayunar mientras su padre le deseaba un buen día, levantarse, lavar su plato, secarse las manos y caminar a la salida con su mochila colgada de su hombro y ponerse los zapatos. Despedirse de su padre y caminar a la escuela.

Tomar las clases y aburrirse de vez en cuando, frustrarse con las cosas que no entendía, salir de la escuela, si era su turno, limpiar el salón y luego bajar a las canchas para su entrenamiento de béisbol.

Salir del entrenamiento y regresar a su casa después de pasar a alguna tienda en el camino para comprar un dulce, aunque fuese pequeño. Hacer su tarea y bajar a cenar, platicar con su padre mientras tanto y contar su día.

Para al final regresar a su cuarto y repetir al día siguiente.

Desde que Yamamoto Takeshi podía recordar, siempre había tenido la misma rutina, excepto cuando iba en el jardín de niños, puesto que en aquel entonces el no regresaba solo a casa ni se quedaba a los entrenamientos de béisbol.

Su vida era monótona, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Era apuesto, a sus quince años medía un metro con ochenta centímetros, tenía piel morena y ojos dorados, cabello negro y cuerpo trabajado. Era uno de los chicos más populares en su escuela secundaria y según muchos era agradable, prefería no juzgarse así mismo en ese sentido. Las chicas revoloteaban y hacían malabares por su atención, pero nunca se había sentido atraído por ninguna de ellas.

Oh bueno, creía firmemente que algún día se enamoraría de alguien, y si no se dedicaría por completo al béisbol profesional.

Entró a la escuela preparatoria respirando pesadamente. Era su primer día, en la escuela que quería, estaba, naturalmente, muy, MUY, nervioso. Los chicos de grados superiores entraban con seguridad a la escuela mientras susurraban indiscretamente sobre los alumnos de nuevo ingreso o mostraban superioridad al atravesar la entrada sabiendo ya a que salón tenían que ir y teniendo ya su horario.

Se puso de pie en una esquina ajustando su agarre a los tirantes de su mochila, esperando que algún miembro del personal llegara y les diese indicaciones.

No fue mucho tiempo después cuando una mujer vestida elegantemente llamó la atención de todos los chicos de nuevo ingreso y les dio indicaciones.

-Chicos, entren. Hay unas listas pegadas afuera de los salones del primer piso, busquen su nombre ahí.- Dijo mientras sonreía y hacía una breve pausa.- Una vez que se encuentren entren a su salón, obviamente pídanle permiso para entrar a su maestro títular.

Nervioso y tragando en seco obedeció las indicaciones, los demás chicos tenían la fortuna de haber encontrado al menos a un conocido y caminaban platicando con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz. Para su suerte, en el primer salón al que se acercó encontró su nombre, adentro del salón ya habían varias personas. Seguramente los habían pasado en pequeños grupos, tocó la puerta y entró después de haber tenido la autorización del profesor para hacerlo, justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta otros nueve chicos se hicieron presentes.

Esperó unos minutos hasta que el profesor llamó su nombre y le asignó un lugar.

Caminó entre las hileras hasta a su lugar, encontrándose en el camino con una persona de cabello castaño enmarañado practicamente embarrada en la paleta de su silla.

Oh bueno, podía comprender que estuviese cansada después de las vacaciones.

 ****

Aquella chica era demasiado peculiar.

O al menos lo era en la opinión de Yamamoto, quien se había dedicado desde el inicio de clases a tener un ojo sobre su compañera de clase.

En realidad, a vista de cualquier persona, la chica no tenía nada de especial. Era bajita, Yamamoto dudaba seriamente que siquiera alcanzara el metro con sesenta centímetros. Tenía largo cabello castaño alborotado que estaba seguro no cepillaba por completo en las mañanas, ninguna de sus características físicas era recalcable, era demasiado delgada y sus atributos estaban en el promedio. Tenía tez blanca y grandes ojos color café.

Era de su edad, pero según por lo que entendió de su presentación, se encontraba recursando el primer año de la preparatoria por problemas que tuvo en la anterior.

Parecía llevarse bien con todos, era demasiado amable para su propio bien, lo sabía porqué cuando las personas platicaban con ella, lo hacían de manera cortante o directamente grosera.

Tal vez era su sonrisa lo que tanto le llamaba la atención.

Una sonrisa digno para un comercial de pasta dentales, grande, dientes derechos, blancos y brillantes, cuando sonreía el resto de su cara no se deformaba de la manera más graciosa posible.

Pero, siendo Yamamoto Yamamoto, aquella sonrisa no le gustaba, había algo que le incomodaba.

Había sido bendecido con el privilegio de tener el tan envidiado lugar en la esquina trasera del salón junto a la ventana, por el orden alfabético de los apellidos, Sawada se sentaba en la fila de su derecha dos asientos adelante de donde él. La mayoría de las veces podía observar fácilmente lo que la chica hacía durante las clases, y él mejor que nadie sabía que hacía de todo menos prestar atención.

La mayoría del tiempo se distraía contestando mensajes en su celular, aunque en otras ocasiones dejaba que su cabello cubriese su cara mientras recargaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano y tomaba una ligera siesta.

Le gustaba quitarle de vez en cuando el celular y conseguir que esta le hablara solo para pedírselo, su mejor amigo, Mochida, había insinuado varias veces que serían una bonita pareja y solía preguntarle a la chica si le gustaba Yamamoto o movía sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo antes de señalarlo con la mirada.

Aquella tarde, Sawada se veía más hermosa -en su opinión- de lo normal, sentada con las piernas estiradas y recargada en el árbol. Sonreía mientras leía un libro del que Yamamoto nunca había oído hablar.

Se quedó de pie, sin siquiera respirar, observándola y seguramente sonrojándose. La escuela fue vaciándose de poco a poco, hasta que finalmente solo quedaron ella y él, aún parado ahí como un idiota.

La chica fijó su vista unos segundos en el portón de la escuela antes de cerrar su libro y abrazar sus piernas recargando su mentón en sus rodillas. Esto definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con su rutina.

Se estremeció en cuanto vio porqué se abrazaba las rodillas.

La chica estaba llorando, sonreía, pero lloraba, y viendo fijamente a sus ojos se dio cuenta de que debía de creerle a la tristeza que afloraba de ellos.

Se quedó de pie unos cuantos segundos más y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada.

La chica se quedó hecha piedra al darse cuenta de que no era la única que quedaba en la escuela.

Yamamoto prefirió pasarla de largo sintiéndose de la fregada.

A las personas le encantaban las sonrisas hermosas.

Y él, el chico perfecto por así decirlo, había ido y se había enamorado de una sonrisa horrible.

Una sonrisa triste.

 _ **Okay… ahora si xD**_

 _ **¡Quiero pedírles una disculpa porqué de nueva cuenta me he tomado mi tiempo para desaparecerme de ¨¿Decimo Vongola?¨! En realidad se ha hecho pesado porqué esta semana he empezado las clases y después de mi viaje he estado agotada. Pero prometo actualizarla en cuanto antes.**_

 _ **Ahora si, volviendo a esta… creación xD está tipo inspirada en un poema que hizo mi ¨hermana¨ mayor, aunque ya releyendolo no tiene mucho parecido, perdonen las faltas de ortografía xD es algo que me urgía terminar porqué lo hice en treinta minutos ya que a los quince recordé que tenía tarea que hacer :´v**_

 _ **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Gracias por leer! (Si alguien leyó, por supuesto)**_


End file.
